The Facing of an Enemy
by percabeth210
Summary: Im new so please comment for help and reviews. Sorry it's short.. Hope you like it. Will be updating soon.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

My mind is boggling. My hand sweating hard, holding Riptide with a tight grip. I'm standing here in the darkest place in the entire universe. Dead souls are roaming around me staring, as if they wanted to hunt me down and eat me. I was in the Underworld, and Kronos is in front of me.

Luke is right next to him. Next to me is Annabeth and Grover. Wow. This is an awkward moment. "Percy, my boy, now is your time to die. I hope you enjoy it. See I have waited many and many centuries for this moment. Now it has finally came!" Kronos took out his sword, Darkslither, which had snake coiling up the handle.

He took a swing at me, but I blocked it with the side of Riptide. Luke stepped up and called to me, "Percy Jackson, now you just lie back and enjoy this."

He swung at me towards the side of me, he hit me and blood was gushing everywhere. I heard Luke laugh I the distance. My brain went black. I could see nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly I could see things, although they were in a soft blur going in circles, but it _was_ a start.

"Percy, can you hear me? Percy, knock knock Seawead Brain! Come on! We've got a fight to crumple! Please stay alive!" Annabeth roared in my ear.

"Uh, ok, help me up!" I roared back.

She held out her hand and I took it with a great grasp. She pulled on me until I was standing.

Kronos and Luke still were standing in the same position when he stabbed me with Backbitter.

I stared at them as they stared back in disgust. Luke walked 2 steps closer until we were 3 feet apart.

"Oh come on Percy, we just got started, and I was going easy on you! Now Annabeth's turn."

He turned to her and sliced at her. She dodged It and sliced back at him. He blocked it and tripped over himself. He was now on the ground with Annabeth standing over him.

Her dagger was in both hands aiming at Luke.

"Luke, I have loved you, and I-I don't know if you knew that. But now I don't you tried to kill my true love…. Percy. For now I hate and you shall die!!!!!!!!"

She lunged the dagger at him and stopped at the last second. The tip of the dagger was on his forehead.

"But it's not my life to take away, Percy will you take the honor.

I stepped up and took the dagger out of Annabeth's hand. It was dripping in her sweat.

"Goodbye Luke Castellan!"

I forced the dagger with great strength and he scream with agony died. Just like that. I never thought it would be so easy. It was all over with…. Oh no! Kronos.


	3. Chapter 3

Kronos clapped his hands and laughed fiercely. He stepped onto a tall rock and glanced at Darkslither.

"Very good, very good, but it is just starting."

He paced slowly toward me, Darkslither coming up to my neck. He swiftly swung it meaning to slash my head off, but I bent down and ended up looking at his hideous back.

"Not bad reflexes. Hmmm. This might be easier than I thought.

With that he stricked again. Darkslither's point scraped against my forehead making a deep slash.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed, suffering in agony. I wept down onto my knees. I instantly knew that was going to be a scar. Hey, on the bright side I might be mistaken for Harry Potter! Grover was playing his reed pipes trying to hurt Kronos in some way, but it wasn't working out to well. Annabeth was beside Kronos with her dagger facing towards him. This would do no good because I was the one he was after.

I concentrated as hard as a rock. My stomach started churning. I could hear the rush of waves in the distance. Coming from nowhere, waves shot out from the walls, splitting the underworld in half.

Brightness shone throughout the Underworld. This was a first. Kronos was swept by the waves into the walls. I charged at him and slashed him into shreds. He wailed and screamed, but nothing could stop me from this. He tried to grab my sword, but was not strong enough

I could see the pain in his eyes and did not care for he as done many horrible things that he deserves punishment for. He was in 54 pieces now and was completely still. I scooped the dirty pieces up and put them tightly in to a bag.

I stared at Annabeth and ran to her. She was bruised and soaking wet with seaweed in her hair.

"Who's the seaweed brain now?"

She glared at me and gave me a huge bear hug. We stood there for 2 minutes, until Grover whispered, "This is awkward."

We separated quickly and glanced towards Grover. He was soaked as well. He was standing there as if his feet were nailed to the ground.

"Hello! How was your day? Oh mine was great I got demolished by water and did nothing to help his friend defeat the horrible Kronos, and yet I am perfectly fine, but a little shaky and starved."

"Grover" I started. "You did everything you could possibly do, you distracted him, and kept playing even though you were underground. You did really well."

"Well ok. I guess. Can we leave and get something to eat please?"

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." I answered.

"I'm actually a little bit hungry myself." Annabeth added.

With that, we all walked out of the Underworld.

Annabeth stopped me and unexpectedly kissed m on the lips. She stayed there for a while. It seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes.

Grover tapped my shoulder and whispered, "I'm really hungry, can we go eat now."

I separated from Annabeth and answered, "Sure, but after that we have to bring these pieces to Mount Olympus for Zues to decide what to do with them."

"Alright then." He replied.

We all walked evenly out to the streets of California.


End file.
